Entertain Her Majesty
by herballady
Summary: Enchanted Forest, Evil Queen (property of OUAT and Disney), before the curse. Regina has some tedious diplomatic party to host and grows dangerously bored. To keep herself from killing the delegates, she orders her new staff member to entertain her in private for a brief moment of excitement.


I had spent eight months training with her Majesty's spymaster before I had been allowed as a fulltime recruit. Mostly my job had required reconnaissance and lots of paperwork, but tonight, her Majesty needed some of the less known faces circulating in the crowd. There was a ball being thrown in honor of some Lord of Such-and-Such who had useless titles piled after his name. I was born without a surname, and it seemed like so much effort. I preferred the anonymity of a single name.

Tonight I was wearing a seemingly simple gown fit for a minor lady. The cloth her Majesty had sent to me was anything but simple though. The color matched my grey-blue eyes perfectly and was clearly of the best quality that could be found, and if I looked closely, there was an intricate silver stitching that glowed when it caught the light. I wasn't fond of wearing dresses, but even I had to admit that it was comfortable. The kitchen scullery maid had even consented to style my hair. She had spent over an hour combing and teasing it until it was arranged in a mass of loose, gentle curls. She had kissed me on the cheek as she had left and mentioned that she would love to see me later. I winked and made no promises. After all, tonight I was at the Queen's disposal.

I tried my utmost to mimic the graceful way I had seen the Queen move in her marvelous dresses, but mostly managed to feel silly as I "floated" down the hallway. I was supposed to arrive with a group of minor lords and ladies that had just waltzed into the entryway. I had noticed that the nobles never just walked anywhere, they always had to float or flounce or waltz. It looked ridiculous to me, well, except when She would do it. I had to force myself to focus. I didn't need that kind of distraction. Instead, I slipped into the group and quietly entered the grand ballroom.

The room itself took my breath away. Luxurious was not a strong enough word. There were candles and beautiful decorations everywhere, and at the far end of the room, the queen sat on the throne. She was splendid in a gown so dark blue that it looked black; it was embroidered in intricate silver spirals on the sleeves and looping down her signature plunging neckline. My mouth went dry looking at her. She was greeting all nobility as they made their obeisance to her. I lined up behind a pair of lordlings who were talking about the duel they had watched earlier that day. I internally rolled my eyes. Neither of them looked as though they were capable of lifting a sword, much less fighting with one.

Almost before I had realized it, the herald was quietly asking for my name. I gave him my alias and moved forward.

"Lady Ayleth of Marshden," he drawled as I gingerly walked forward. I displayed my best curtsy and looked up at the Queen from under my eyelashes. She had been looking rather bored up until now, but as she heard my name, her eyes glinted mischievously. I had already begun to turn around and slide away when she spoke.

"Ah, yes, Lady Ayleth. Find me later. I need to discuss a matter of some importance with you," she said. I lost my words and nodded meekly before making my escape. She wasn't supposed to call attention to me when I was working, she could have just blown the whole operation. I certainly wasn't going to tell her that though. I shivered slightly at the thought.

. . .

The last three hours had been beyond boring. The dignitaries and diplomats that had come to the party were tight lipped tonight, and the most I had found out was that most nobles were about the least interesting people on the planet. I was taking another sip of wine while confirming this in my mind when a servant interrupted the minor lord that had been telling me about the grand hunts he had been hosting lately. He seemed upset at the servant for this, and snapped at him.

"What gives you the right-?"

"I apologize, M'lord, but the Queen has business with Lady Ayleth," he responded calmly. The lord seemed disgruntled, but was unwilling to vie for my attention when the Queen was calling. I curtsied a goodbye to him and began to make my way towards the throne. The servant stopped me.

"The Queen expressed that the business you had was private," he said, "and should be discussed in the library." He showed me the proper door and knocked quietly. She responded, "Enter," in her usual commanding voice. I entered and the servant closed the door behind me.

She was standing on the corner of the room, glancing carelessly through a book. She looked resplendent still, and I noticed, once again, how incredible her breasts looked in her dress.

"Finally, you're here," she said frowning prettily at me, "I was so bored." My temper got the better of me.

"You're bored?" I asked incredulously, "This is work for me, Your Majesty. You have called undue attention to me twice this evening, possibly ruining intelligence that could give us a clue what your enemies are doing, and you're bored?"

"If you hadn't noticed, darling, intelligence here is thin on the ground. Also, in case you had forgotten, I am your Queen and you will treat me with the proper respect. Or I will punish you severely." While saying this, she crossed the room quickly, backing me against a bookshelf and cornering me there. Her eyes flashed in anger and another emotion I was quite familiar with. I smiled in response, and very quickly leaned forward to kiss her. As I put my arms around her, I felt her stiffen, then relax before she kissed me back.

"So, My Queen, what can this humble servant do for you," I asked, pulling away from the kiss. I slid my tongue up her neck and nibbled her ear. She let out a small, breathy moan and whispered, "Entertain me, of course." I felt a fire between my legs at her words, and sucked on her neck. I made my way down from her neck to bury my face in her supple breasts. I wanted better access, and looked up at her questioningly. She saw my expression, and let out an exasperated groan, but nodded, her eyes now full of desire. Delighted, I put one hand on each side of her dress's collar and pulled it apart. The beautiful fabric ripped easily, exposing her full, luscious breasts. Immediately, I cupped one with an eager hand and placed my mouth on the other.

She was enjoying my eagerness, and didn't even seem to notice that I had reversed our positions until I pressed her body into the bookshelf with mine. She gasped and leaned her head back, exposing her beautiful neck. I took advantage of her distraction and bit her neck hard enough to make her moan. I pulled back for long enough to remove her from the remains of the dress, leaving her utterly naked and breathing hard. Even though I was shorter than her, I managed to lift her lithe body with one arm and slide two fingers inside of her with the other hand. She wrapped both legs around me and threw her arms around my neck to steady herself. I thrust deep inside of her over and over again, making her moan into my ear until finally, she clenched around my fingers and shook as she orgasmed. I held her against the shelf, breathing hard, until she could recover her feet.

She kissed my neck on my pulse and asked me to let her down. I obliged and she steadied herself on her feet. Once she had firm footing, she kissed me again and smiled mischievously before saying, "Your turn." Quickly, she spun me around so I was facing the nearby desk. She pushed me forward until I was leaning over it with my ass in front of her. She grabbed my hips firmly and pressed herself against me, making my center ache. She waved one hand and my dress was gone. I gasped at the cold wood against my nipples and she moved one hand to press against the nape of my neck and keep me where I was. She began thrusting against me, making me moan. I was so close to release, but she teased me, sensing how close I was and subtly changing her movements to keep me there. Finally, she decided that I had been teased long enough and she slipped three elegant fingers deep inside of me. I orgasmed, shaking and grateful to be held up by the desk. She kept going and I came two more times before, satisfied with her work, she pulled her fingers out of my dripping center and slapped my ass, walking away to get a drink. I gathered myself and rose to join her, kissing her on the cheek before bending down to pick up her ripped dress.

"Oops," I said with a sideways glance to her.

"Oh that," she said casually. She twiddled two fingers gracefully, and the dress disappeared from my hands with a puff of smoke and reappeared, looking completely new, on her body an instant later. Her hair, which had become mussed and wild during my entertainment, was now also perfectly situated once again. I raised my eyebrow and looked pointedly down at my own naked body. She laughed melodically and pointed at a chair in the corner of the room. My dress was draped over the back. Thoroughly aware that she had placed it there so that she could watch my ass, I sauntered over to the chair and slowly pulled on the dress, giving her a little show. When I had put it on the rest of the way, I turned around and winked saucily at her before getting a drink for myself.

"So, my Queen," I said teasingly, "Are you entertained?"

"Very much so," she said, smiling into her cup, "Very much so, my dear."


End file.
